


impossible

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry tries to leave for work. Draco isn’t helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying somethjng different.

‘Morning.’

 

‘ _Morning…’_

 

‘Oh,it's _that_ kind of morning?’

 

‘Are you… mmhhhh… complaining? Your hands know what they're doing…’

 

‘Draco…’

 

‘Mmhhh…’

 

…

 

‘Well, you really know how to make a man have a good morning.’

 

‘I love you too, Draco. But soon I'll be late.’

 

‘You’re Harry-bleeding-Potter, you can be late for work…’

 

…

 

‘Now I _am_ late for work.’

 

‘Feel free to blame me and your addiction with my body... Harry.’

 

‘Draco… I can't come back to bed…’

 

‘Who said anything about a bed?’

 

‘... Draco.’

 

‘Uh-huh?’

 

‘Take your hands out of my pants.’

 

‘How about no?’

 

‘You’re impossible...’

 

‘And you love it.’

  
  



End file.
